


Tenerife Sea

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temptation of the dance of the sea becomes a bit too heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenerife Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this and have been holding it back for a little while. This can be set in the present, past, or future, I'll leave that up to each reader to decide. It's just a little something I couldn't get out of my head. I would love to hear what people think. Thanks for reading (:

She was exhausted, completely bone tired and yet she couldn't sleep or even keep her eyes shut for longer than a few minutes. She rolled over again to watch the luminous glow of the moon as it broke through the window and flooded her room. Usually comforted into a deep peace by the iridescent orb illuminating the silence of the night, Tessa was oddly stirred from any sense of relaxation. The events of the night played over in her head again and again on a never ending loop like a sappy black and white film preview in a dusty old theater hauntingly filling the dimly lit and lonely space. She shook her head a final time in attempt to clear the fog before throwing back the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Cold flooded through her as she stood shivering, quick to pick up her sweater from the chair by the window and wrap herself in the comforting fabric. 

 

The window had a large bay seat which Tessa sat down on, pulling her legs to her chest. Looking out the window she contemplated a walk despite the late hour, or early depending on how you looked at it. Maybe it would clear her head, pinpoint the undetermined turmoil keeping her awake. Sure, she was alone. She hadn't invited anyone to come with her but it wouldn't be the first trip she spent alone and she was a self-proclaimed and proud independent woman. And Scott was still here. Here was a relative term recently though and the movie reel began to play all over again. 

 

She pushed down the thoughts, sighing. Maybe the issue wasn't so unknown but rather unwanted, pushed away because when acknowledged something more was brought into this and hearts were involved. Wistfully she thought back to many nights at competitions she or Scott wouldn't be able to sleep, things becoming too heavy, too much to handle without the other, and they would find themselves wandering an unknown city in the dead of the night. It was almost as if she could feel his presence now with her even though Tessa was sure he was back in his room wrapped around her and blissfully unaware and uncaring of his little skating partner. 

 

She would walk alone, alone but to the tune of the song that haunted her since the moment early that night. With one last gaze out to the window she pushed up from the bench with a huff and marched over to the door once again willing away all memories. She pulled on her boots and gave herself a once over in the mirror, her leggings, sweater, boots and bed head was good enough for any other crazy person who she might encounter at this hour. She pulled open the door with a bit more gusto than necessary and almost stepped face into a fist raised where her door was shut moments ago. 

 

"T, hey," he whispered, uncurling his fisted fingers and reaching out to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear despite the messy state it was from the hours of tossing and turning. He smiled shyly at her, something not quite right behind his dark brown eyes. Maybe the activities of the evening we’re stirring him as much as they were her.

 

“Hey Scotty,” she tiredly replied pulling to door shut behind her and joining him in the hall.

 

“It’s over,” Scott said flatly. He didn’t have to say the rest for Tessa to know exactly why it was over. “Walk?” she hummed in agreement and let him take her hand despite the voices in her head screaming to let go, a blaring reminder that any and every touch was toxic, destructive.

* * *

 

_It was a beautiful night full of food, laughter, and the effortless yet irresistibly romantic story of Tessa and Scott. The room was cleared and music began to fill the space as the floor flooded with people dancing. She had lost track of Tessa somewhere in the middle of the last song but as she heard the next song come up she pulled Scott in close, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder._

_It was one of her favorite songs but Scott always skipped it when they were together and each time it hurt just a bit more than the last. Although in this moment she took the opportunity to hold him close and let the music wash over them together. As the lyrics began she felt Scott tense in her arms._

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

_His head lifted off where it had been resting on the top of hers startling her out of the moment. She tilted her head up to look at Scott. His eyes were glazed over and sad, a hopeless smile barely curling the corners of his lips. She followed his eyes through the crowded dance floor and straight to the brunette leaning against a high top table nursing a glass of wine seemingly oblivious to the eyes on her._

_We are surrounded by all of these lies_

_And people who talk too much_

_You’ve got that kind of look in your eyes_

_As if no one knows anything but us_

_“Go to her, Scott,” she whispered, stepping back and out of his loose hold, giving up the last piece of hope she held on to that this relationship would last. His eyes sparkled for a moment before guilt washed over his features, “it’s okay,” she gave his hand a final squeeze and pushed him toward the one woman his eyes ever  truly saw and the heart his own could not beat without._

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

_Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

_He got to her as fast as his feet would move without being over-zealous. Her back was turned to him, her shoulders tense for the same reason his were moments before. She turned as he brushed his hand down her back landing on the dip of the small of her back in a tender yet familiar way that he never had with her. He took Tessa’s other hand in his and pulled their bodies close, closer than he let anyone else in all ways possible._

_I’m so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_She watched them melt into each other from her place in the middle of the room. She saw him whisper in her ear as they swayed and the smile from her that illuminated the room which followed. He played with her hand clasped in his, weaving his fingers in and out and between hers. Intertwining their hands he pulled their joint digits to rest in the small space between their chests that seemed to be carved out by a higher being for moments like this, where these specific two bodies fit together like puzzle pieces._

_His forehead lay against hers, their faces centimeters apart, noses brushing as they whispered to each other. His eyes lit up in the way they did only by presence of his partner. Her head fell back in a loud laugh and he looked at her with a love in his eyes that couldn’t be replicated or felt deeper for anyone but the woman in his arms._

_All the voices surround us here_

_They just fade out as you take a breath_

_Just say the word and I will disappear_

_Into the wilderness_

_Scott’s thumb is rubbing soft circles on her lower back as they moved as one in small swaying steps. From this single dance no one would guess the history behind the pair, especially as she stumbled further into his hold or as he pressed his lips to her temple and let them rest there. This was what people searched their whole life to find, the other heart that beats in time only with their own._

_I’m so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_“and in a moment I knew you, Tess,” she watched him whispered into her ear and smile sadly, letting his head fall down and bury into the crook of her neck._

_This is what she had been beginning to see, the truth in the warning signs everyone made sure she read. The magic that wasn’t just two people acting on the ice in what she had convinced herself was a façade put on for the audience. No, this was two souls and hearts laced together by some higher power and she was in the way of letting the inevitable happen sooner. She smiled at her inner romantic, letting the last piece of hurt fade into a warmth and restoration in the possibility of true love._

* * *

The night air sent a chill down Tessa’s spine as they walked along the shore, the waves crashing a few feet away. His fingers were a warm presence between her, too comforting, making her heart race in her chest. These were things she wouldn’t let herself feel.

 

“We shouldn’t have danced tonight,” she deadpanned, startling him with her sudden break of their silent walk. Her hand pulled from his as she took a few steps down the shore and away from him. He stared out at the moon reflecting against the water, light breaking through the darkness of the night, waves folding up and being kissed by the moon and dipping down again to be buried in the depths bellow.

 

“That’s exactly the problem with us dancing together,” she let out exasperated. Her arms fell to her sides and her shoulders shook with tears she’d been holding back since the moment they separated earlier that night. He didn’t rush to her, wrap her body in his arms while she cried, and for once she was glad he hadn’t.

 

“Tess? It was over long before we danced tonight. We both knew it. It was just easier, it hurt less to not be alone right now.” Her tears caught in her throat causing her to let out a wet mix between a sniffle, choke, and sob. He stepped closer to her, still not comforting her but their shoulders brushed with each shaking breath Tessa took.

 

“Why?” She was asking if it was her, it always seemed to be her fault that Scott’s relationships fell apart, crumbling at one gaze between he and Tessa.

 

“’When I picture my wedding you aren’t the groom,’ were her exact words.” Tessa hummed in relief but solidarity of the loss in Scott’s life. He felt her fingers slide between his own and she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

 

“And what about you? Do you see her?”

 

“When I think about marriage it’s always been about the same girl for the past 18 years of my life,” his eyes were large and glowing in the moonlight as he looked down at that girl, now a woman, still holding his hand. “And that’s exactly the problem with us dancing together, ‘cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need,’” he echoed the lyrics from earlier in the night.

 

“Scotty,” her voice was thick with emotion as she turned to face him.

 

“Dance with me, Birdie? Dance with me forever?” and she took his hands again, just like seven and nine and he held her close and they fell into the slow dance of the sea; the greatest depths yet undiscovered.

_(You look so beautiful in this light_

_Your silhouette over me_

_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

_Is the Tenerife Sea)_


End file.
